The Bet
by Kiwi Jece
Summary: Sango and Miroku make a bet to see how long it will take for Inu-Yasha and Kagome to have a fight, but then Inu-Yasha finds out
1. The bet is made

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did this would be an actual story and Kikyo would not be as big of problem as she is (sorry but I'm a Kikyo hater!) Anyway you know the rest and enjoy.

**The Bet**

It started out like any other day in the Sengoku period. The team had just saved a village from a youkai attack and everyone in the end was uninjured. Afterward the village elder called for Miroku to come with him, Sango and Shippo fallowed. Kagome and Inu-Yasha stood waiting for the rest of the group to return.

"How much longer!" Shippo complained.

"Just a little longer." The village elder called out from his hut.

A few minutes later he returned with a small full brown sack. The elder bowed slightly. "Arigato Houshi-sama." The elder said reaching to give the bag to the monk. 

Sango smacked Miroku's hand away before he could take the sack. "We can't except that!" Sango said in a loud whisper. 

"Please take it, you have done so much for our village." The old man said taking one of Sango's hands and cupped it around the small bag. Sango sighed a little and bowed at the elder then turned and walked away. Shippo, Miroku, and Kirara followed.

"How much did he give us?" Miroku asked Sango as they walked back to where they had left their companions. Sango dug through the sack and looked at the monk in an unreadable face. 

"Not enough to evenly divide. How will we fix this problem?"

Miroku sat down on a tree stump and took the sack from Sango. "We could always take the extra." 

"That's not fair, Houshi-sama."

Shippo sat down and watched as Miroku began to think of an alternative plan to make things fair and even.

Inu-Yasha began to growl, he was growing impatient at the rate the monk, taijaya and kitsune were taking to return. "Nani?" Kagome said turning her head to look at him. "That damn bouzo is taking way to long!" Inu-Yasha said continuing to growl. "He can't be doing anything perverted since Shippo went with them, but..." Kagome began to trail off she didn't know what else to say to calm down the angry hanyou.

Inu-Yasha began to walk off, Kagome was too comfortable to move from the spot where she was, but she knew where he was going and didn't bother following. 

"I have an idea." Miroku said as a small smirk drew to his face. Sango looked at the face and took a stance as if she was ready to strike. What is he thinking this time the taijaya began to wonder. After a few silent moments from the houshi he finally looked up and said, "We place a bet."

Shippo and Sango looked on in puzzlement, as Miroku tried to place what he was about to say.

"A bet, or a pool rather, to see when Inu-Yasha and Kagome-sama will have their next argument. Nothing extreme but between the both of them."

"But how will we decide who gets what time?"

"Not time, day."

Sango and Shippo were now both sitting on the ground looking up at Miroku as they tried to understand what he was trying to spell out.

"If they fight sometime today, I get the extra money and if they don't fight in till some time tomorrow the money will be yours, Sango." 

"What about me!" The young kitsune stood up in protest, "When's my day!"

"What are you going to do with the money Shippo?" Sango asked.

"You don't need anything." Miroku said turning back to Sango, "Do we have a deal?"

"Deal!"

Inu-Yasha looked on from behind the trees of the forest. _Idiots._ He thought. He began to smirk and then turned away back to where he had left Kagome.

"Where were all of you?" Kagome asked as the others returned. 

"Lets go, Kagome-chan!" Sango said ignoring Kagome's question and proceeded walking.

"Where now?" Kagome asked as they continued to walk through the deep forest. (That wasn't intentional!) 

"Where do you think!", Inu-Yasha snapped.

"Its not like there are any shikon shards anywhere near by!" 

Sango, Miroku and Shippo all watched to see what Inu-Yasha's next words would be. Staring intently they heard, "I'm sorry, lets go."

Inu-Yasha grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand and continued to walk.

"What was that, Houshi-sama?" Sango asked, her eyes as small as they could go. "I...I..." was all the monk could force out. They all stood in ah. Had they really seen what they thought!? Inu-Yasha was never the type to apologize; there was that time when he broke her clock, but...nothing like this.

Even Kagome was stunned at the sudden change. She was no longer mad and just blushed slightly. Inu-Yasha made a small chuckle that couldn't be heard. He suddenly noticed what was clinging to his hand and began to grow a little red. _This is going to be a long two days _he thought.

I know this chapter is short but the last one is the longest…the next one is the shortest.


	2. Night Quarrels

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did this would be an actual story and Kikyo would not be as big of problem as she is (sorry but I'm a Kikyo hater!) Anyway you know the rest and enjoy.

**The Bet**

It had been three hours since the bet between Sango and Miroku had started and things seemed normal enough to them at least. Night came early and the fire crackled as Miroku tried to think of away to hurry the bet along. 

An idea came to him.

"Maybe we should continue a little further. Its not really that dark and I'm sure we could even find a tavern if we kept a good pace."

Kagome looked up at the houshi and gave a small whimper, "Do we really have to, and I'm so tired because of that youkai back at that village."

_Here it comes_. Sango thought, _Houshi-sama shame on you using a dirty trick like this to get them to fight._

Inu-Yasha of course began his lecture of how weak the girl was, "Stop complaining you du-" 

"I'm tired too, Houshi-sama it is much to late to more anywhere, besides we have already set up camp!" Sango interrupted. 

The interruption also reminded Inu-Yasha about the discussion between Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome." Inu-Yasha called to the young girl kitty-corner in the circle they had around the burning flame, "are you really that worn out?"

Kagome looked on, she didn't know what he was thinking but she knew this trick before. Act all sweet and caring and then start to yell and call her spoiled.

"Well, a little bit you know I'm not as-" 

Her words were cut off by an arm being draped across her shoulders and being pulled into a warm embrace. "Get some rest, Kagome." 

Kagome couldn't even believe what had just happened. She tried to recap; an argument had started between them and instead of him yelling back he pulled her into him. _Nani?_ Was all her mind could say. _It's just like what had happened at the forest, what was going on._

What ever was going on Kagome certainly didn't complain. She simply leaned in and lay her head on his chest, closed her eyes and slipped in to a slumber.

Gomen nasai… this chapter is so short but the next one is longer and the last chapter!


	3. Sango's Day and a Discovery made to Late...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. If I did this would be an actual story and Kikyo would not be as big of problem as she is (sorry but I'm a Kikyo hater!) Anyway you know the rest and enjoy.

**The Bet**

The morning sun awoke Kagome to find herself now on the cold ground with her sleeping bag put over her. She tried to remember how she had gotten there. When she came to recall about how she fell asleep a blush crept on to her already hot-from-the-sun face.

It's my turn now Houshi-sama." Sango whispered to Miroku as the group continued to walk back to Kaede's village. "Best of wishes to you Sango dearest." Was the houshi's only reply.

The day went on with little discussion. Passing the forest everyone began to grow hungry. Kagome left to fill he kettle with water and everyone waited for her to return. 

"I'm going to win." Sango whispered to Miroku in a low provocative voice. "And how will you do that?" Miroku asked opening one eye from his resting pose. A small smirk was her only reply. Shippo looked on, he wondered what Sango was scheming, Inu-Yasha wondered the same. He was hanyou, a dog hanyou, he could hear everything the taiya was saying.

Kagome finally found a small pond just when Inu-Yasha wanted to have some fun and pick a fight with a low-class youkai. (Gomen, but I'm no good at writing fight scenes!)

She continued to fill and prepare the food, as Inu-Yasha fought with the youkai. He took his time and didn't put any power into it; he wanted to have some fun. 

Shippo, Sango and Miroku just watched. With her hirakotsu at her side her plan for a fight unraveled.

Silently she picked up her weapon and skillfully aimed it at Kagome and unleashed it. At the chosen angle it only hit Kagome's shoulder knocking her into the pond she sat by.

Inu-Yasha made a clean swipe with his tessuisaiga and easily killed the youkai just in time to see Kagome surface.

"Opps…"Was all Sango said. She turned around facing her back to Inu-Yasha and Kagome, her side at Miroku. She looked at him through the corner of her eye and repeated in a low taunting, "I'm going to win."

"I'm all wet!" Kagome cried. She sat in the water, which was shallow enough to do so. Miroku could see were this would go. Kagome would continue to cry and Inu-Yasha would most likely start to yell that a little water never killed anyone, not even the weakest of humans. She pulled herself out of the water and sat on her knees, back bent over to hid her tear filled eyes.

Inu-Yasha turned back to the sobbing girl and began to walk toward her. _Here it comes_, Miroku thought turning his head away seeing the money was gone.

Inu-Yasha then stopped and ran back to the direction in which Kagome had left her bag.

A few moments later he returned with a pink towel that Kagome usually used for after a bath. He handed it to her along with his haori. 

Inu-Yasha picked up the wet girl and leaned her into him and led her a little ways to an area crowed of bushes and trees and there he left her to get dry and change. 

Everyone sat around the fire. The only sound that could be heard was the whimper and sob Kagome gave every once and awhile. She was thankful that Inu-Yasha had given her his haori to wear instead of all her dirty clothes that were still in her bag. _He must had know_, she thought. She brought her knees back to her chest and continued to watch the sleeping hanyou sitting across the fire from her. A blush crept across her face and she turned her face away.

_What is wrong with him!_ Sango thought to herself. Sleep claimed them all, except Sango, and she would not win the money she thought was impossible not to win. _Houshi-sama is a hentai no baka, those two won't fight the moment you put them together. That's why he didn't win. But I should have! Why is he even acting like this, he never does. It may be a dream come true for Kagome thought. I'm happy for her_…"But why did you have to pick now to change!" Sango yelled at her sleeping companions.

Inu-Yasha opened one eye and gave her a strange look before shutting it again and going back to sleep.

The next morning had come and Shippo, Sango and Miroku were already awake. Kagome continued to sleep in a feedal position and they didn't really know where Inu-Yasha was but it didn't concern them.

"What are we going to do with the extra money now?" Sango asked the houshi. Shippo sat in between them in the grass with a still sleeping Kirara. Miroku and Sango faced each other still trying to decide what to do with the extra earnings. The extra money was held out in Sango's hand. "Well you could have another bet." Shippo suggested.

"No more bets! Besides they were much closer to fighting on my day! I win." Miroku said giving a smug look to Sango.

"No I win!" 

Sango and Miroku turned around to see Inu-Yasha jumping out of a tree that had been right above the small shack they had camped out in. 

"Don't fight with Kagome for two days wasn't all that easy." He began but stopped when Kagome stepped out of the wooden cabin.

"Did I hear my name?" She asked with a yawn still very tired.

Inu-Yasha slapped the bottom of Sango's hand causing the brown sack to have a small lift in the air. Which he caught.

"Come on Kagome." Inu-Yasha said beginning to walk towards the tired girl.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To have a nice feast," He said taking her hand he turned to Miroku and Sango, "Just the two of us."

He pulled her close to him and they began to walk in the direction of a village. Inu-Yasha turned his head slightly back to Sango and Miroku and said in a low voice that the tired girl could not hear, "I win, both ways."

Sango and Miroku stood there unsure of what had happened, and where they were going with the pool money. After awhile Sango looked up and turned to Shippo, "Shippo, did he…" She couldn't complete what she was going to say.

"Yep, he knew."

Okay that's it! Did you like it please review this is my first fic and I know it totally sucks but I need help!


End file.
